kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Phantomhive Times/Archive: January 2015 to December 2015
December 2015 December 25: Merry Christmas! The Great Empire wishes everyone a Merry Christmas!!! Stay warm and enjoy quality time with your loved ones!!! ----'Reporter: Lau' December 18: Chapter 111 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 111 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' December 7: General Announcement All current chapters of the Kuroshitsuji manga have been renamed to stay consistent with Yen Press equivalents! Just announcing this to avoid confusion when people see different titles when reading the chapter articles~! ----'Reporter: Tsumi' December 1: November 2015 Issue The Phantomhive Times November 2015 Issue is out! Read it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' November 2015 November 22: Character Nicknames Check out the complete list of character nicknames Toboso-sama provided for us in Downstairs with Black Butler VIII here! ----'Reporter: Lau' November 19: Chapter 110 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 110 can be read here!! ----'Reporter: Tsumi' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' November 15: Manga Mission: The Introduction (Interactive Game) Introducing our first ever interactive game: ♚''MANGA MISSION: THE INTRODUCTION (INTERACTIVE GAME)♚ Play now!!! Navigate to this thread for more information! ----'''Reporter: Lau' October 2015 October 22: Chapter 109 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 109 can be read here. ----'Reporter: Doggy' Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' October 19: Yen Press's Simul-publication of the Kuroshitsuji manga!!! Starting with Chapter 109, Yen Press will be translating the latest chapters of Kuroshitsuji just as they are being released in Japan! You may discuss the exciting news here! More info is available here! ----'Reporter: Lau' October 14: Best of 2015 Awards: The Voting Period Has Begun! THE VOTING PERIOD HAS BEGUN! Best Revelation/Plot Twist Best Funny Scene Best Action Scene Best Emotional Scene Best Chapter Best Character VOTE NOW! ----'Reporter: Lau' October 11: Kuroshitsuji gets an anime film??? Whaaaaaa - apparently, an anime film has been green-lit! Read about the news and discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' October 10: Book of Murder OVA: Parts 1 & 2 Discuss the Book of Murder OVA: Parts 1 & 2 here! ----'Reporter: Lau' October 9: Best of 2015 Awards: Brainstorming It's that time of the year again. BRAINSTORM FOR THE BEST OF 2015 AWARDS HERE!!! ----'Reporter: Lau' September 2015 September 19: Chapter 108 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 108 can be read here. Discuss it here! ----'Reporter: Lau' September 6: Featured Article & Quote Updated The Featured Article this month is all about the Grim Reapers! This time, the Featured Quote takes us back to when Finnian is given a name for the first time! ----'Reporter: Tsumi' 09:38, September 6, 2015 (UTC) August 2015 August 27: Popularity Poll Results & Discussion Check out all the results for Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll here! Discuss the results here! ----'Reporter: Lau' August 2: New Polls New polls are now available on this wiki's home page! Let it be known your opinion about the Emerald Witch Arc and the Book of Murder two-part OVA! August 13: Disabling Anonymous Editing We will disable anonymous editing. Please navigate to this thread to learn more about this! August 22: Chapter 107.5 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 107.5 can be read here. Discuss it here! July 2015 July 20: Tsuminohime's Promotion User Tsuminohime, an administrator of two years, has been promoted to bureaucrat. Be sure to congratulate her on her Message Wall.-- }} 01:43, July 21, 2015 (UTC) July 21: Chapter 107 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 107 can be read here. Discuss it here! June 2015 June 26: Character Popularity Poll View the results for ''Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll here.-- }} 04:28, June 27, 2015 (UTC) June 21: Chapter 106 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 106 can be read here.-- }} 04:28, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here! May 2015 May 21: Chapter 105 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 105 can be read here.-- }} 04:28, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here! April 2015 April 27: Winners of the Best of 2014 Awards The long-awaited results are here! Navigate to this page to view the winners! Thank you for participating in this event! April 18: Chapter 104 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 104 can be read here. 10:09, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here! April 6: Best Quote Vote for the Best Quote now! March 2015 March 18: Chapter 103 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 103 can be read here.-- }} 00:45, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here! February 2015 February 21: Best Revelation/Plot Twist, Best Scene, Best Character Vote for the Best Revelation/Plot Twist, Best Scene, and Best Character now!!! February 20: Chapter 102 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 102 can be read here.-- }} 04:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here! January 2015 January 18: Chapter 101 Summary & Discussion The summary for Chapter 101 can be read here.-- }} 04:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Discuss it here!